Poison Ivy vs Viridi
|-|QuasimodoBellringer= Poison Ivy vs Viridi is a What-if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer and is his 9th episode of his third season and 29th overall. It features Poison Ivy from the DC Comics against Viridi from Kid Icarus Uprising. It is set for release on September 4th 2018. Interlude Wiz: The destruction of humanity has always been the goal of many. Boomstick: From nukes to strait up murder, few are safe from the wrath of a terrorist. Wiz: Though sometimes even a terrorist has to care about the environment, and what better way than going green than using an army of plants. Boomstick: Poison Ivy, Gotham City's evil mother nature... Wiz: ...and Viridi, the goddess of Nature. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Poison Ivy Wiz: Pamela Isley was once a great scientist, researching plants to try and find an answer to the diminishing force of nature. However after being forced to assist in a robbery, her employer betrayed her and tried to kill her. Boomstick: Luckily for her this is one of those failed killing attempts that gives you super powers! Wiz: Thanks to a mix of chemicals from various plants, Pamela was reborn as Poison Ivy, and she knew what she had to do. Boomstick: Yeah, destroy humanity and make plants the dominant race! Wiz: After taking her revenge on her former boss, she took to Gotham to enact her plans. But was foiled again and again by a winged rodent. Boomstick: An overrated flying rat at that. Batman's cool and all, but not one of the best superheroes out there. ''' Wiz: Ivy's powers are incredible. She can control the movements of various plant life, and even control the minds of sentient ones such as Venus Fly Traps.This even includes plant-like monsters. Swamp Thing is a notible example of her control over plant-like monsters, and as such is capable of controling them. '''Boomstick: She's got an itch to scratch and that scratch is all of humanity. She can create plant monsters as her minions and can command plants themselves. She can control the minds of men and command them to battle foes. Should she need some extra oomph for her powers, she can inject herself with a substance called Titan. Wiz: Titan in a sense is an enhanced version of Bane's Venom. Due to this, it increases her powers to incredible levels. Enough so to be able to cover all of Arkham Island with her plants in a very short period of time. Boomstick: However Ivy does not have any hand to hand skills, and relies on her plants and control over men. Plus, her powers are limited to men for her phermones and plants for her power over them. Due to this, Ivy can be very predictable when you figure out her powers. That being said, Ivy is a tough girl, and one of Batman's most deadly rivals. Viridi Wiz: For years humans have taken advantage of the resources of nature. From minerals, to water, to the very land nothing was sacred to the human race. Boomstick: Too bad for them the goddess Viridi was ready to remedy the situation. As the goddess who rules over nature, she was disgusted by the humans who did nothing but ruin nature. Wiz: To solve this she began an assault on the human forces until her commanders were all stopped by Pit, and she had to join forces with him to prevent Hades and his disreguard of souls. Boomstick: Viridi may hate humanity, but she hates Hades even more. Wiz: Viridi commands the Forces of Nature, an army of natural monsters such as acorns and plants that do as she says. Some of the most notable Bumpety Bombs, which expload, and Clobbler an apple with legs that transforms into a massive brute when attacked. Boomstick: She also has a powerful beast known as a Jitterthug on her side. When gree they are immune to ranged attacks, while red they are immune to melee. Wiz: Boom Stompers make shockwaves, Captain Flare fires fire blasts, and Bladers are mantis-like creatures who attack with their hands. Boomstick: While Phosphera and Arlon will be unable to assist, Cragalanche also fits the mold of her army, so he will be added as well. Wiz: Viridi also has a majority of the same powers Palutena has. Boomstick: She can reflect projectiles, counter melee attacks, fire lazers turn enemies into collectible toys, and more. Wiz: But her strongest weapon is her Reset Bombs. These are capable of wiping out entire cities. Boomstick: But Viridi is beyond confident, and has no experiance fighting on her own, always relying on her powers and troops. In fact, she can attack from the heavens, without even having to enter the battlefield. Viridi: Good riddance human scum! The word's better off without you! Fight Gotham City is seen at night. Poison Ivy is seen in a greenhouse ready for her new attack on Gotham. Poison Ivy: Finally, after tonight, Gotham will be no more! Only beautiful plants as far as the eye can see. Yes, I truly am mother nature. Viridi: HA! You think you're Mother Nature? Don't make me laugh. Something as unnatural as a human plant hybrid could never truly restore nature. Viridi appeared in a flash of light. Poison Ivy: Oh, nice costume kid. But beat it. I'm close to restoring this city to it's natural state. Viridi: Sorry, but that's my job. After all, I am the Goddess of Nature. Ivy rolled her eyes at the girl's claim. Poison Ivy: Riiiiiiight. Just get out of here, or I'll have to kill you. Viridi: That's funny. I was about to say the same thing to you. Ivy growled and raised her hand, causing a mass of vines to rise up. FIGHT!!! The vines lashed out, slashing around, before reaching out for Viridi. The wacked them away one by one with her staff, before she began to chuckle. She snapped her fingers. In a flash of light, some Bumpety Bombs appeared. The vines grabbed the small creatures which exploaded, setting them ablaze, causing Viridi to step back in horror. Ivy: My babies! You'll pay for that! Another Bumpity Bomb appeared. It went up to Ivy and exploded, sending her flying. Landing outside on the street, Viridi was surrounded by cops. Using her pheromones she seduced the cops, just before more of Viridi's forces appeared. The cops shot at the various creatures, taking out two Bladers. However the Jitterthug managed to repel all of the bullets, and charged in to attack the cops. The Jitterthug ran at Ivy after ripping apart the cops she had placed under her control. It slashed Ivy and punched her into a wall. It picked up a street sign and began to bash her with it, when more forces appeared to assist. Ivy was quick to notice some of them were plant-like and managed to turn them against their allies. A metor-like object came down revealing a rock-like monster. It punched and flailed attacking Ivy and her plants. With a punch it sent her hundreds of feet in the air and she landed back on the ground before being slammed through a Wayne Enterprises building. Out of her pocket she pulled out a medical needle filled with Titan, and injected herself with it. Suddenly beams of green light shot from her eyes and mouth as she screamed, as the Titan began to spread through her body to boost her power. She rose more vines out of the ground and sent an army of tree monsters to attack the rock beast. One by one they fell to the might of the beast in a single bunch. A Bumpety Bomb fell under Viridi's control and it went over to Cragalanche's weak point and exploded, blowing up the golem. Ivy: THere! I beat you strongest beast! Now come fight me yourself. Viridi: Ah ha ha! Why would I? You can't even touch me in the heavens! Ivy: Hey, that's not even fair! Viridi: Don't really care. Anyway, I have a present for ya. Look up. Ivy looked up and saw a massive fruit like object falling from the sky. Her eyes widdened as she saw it coming down at Gotham. She covered herself in a bunker made of thick vines, and the Reset Bomb came crashing down, destoying all of Gotham. Viridi reappeared on the field, and looked around at her handywork. She grinned, but then she saw the bunker. It opened up, revealing Ivy inside. A weakened Ivy stumbled out, and Viridi fired a small light at her, and Ivy turned into a small collectable figurine. Viridi picked her up and vanished. KO Viridi is seem putting her new 'toy' on a shelf next to a collection of amiibo. Results Boomstick: Well, that is possibly the most cruel death we have ever seen. Wiz: Both Ivy and Viridi had a great assortment of abilities. While both of them can control plants, only Viridi can control ALL of nature. Rocks, lightning, water, and more. This gave her the advantage she needed. Boomstick: Even if Ivy could turn her plant-based troops against her, that only makes up a portion of Viridi's army. She still would have to deal with the likes of Cragalanche. Heck, if Viridi wanted she could have the Lunar Sanctum attack, or she could have Phosphera blitz Ivy. Wiz: With some Titan in her system Ivy could cover all of Arkham Island with her plants, but that pales to the size of the city Viridi's reset bomb destroyed. But most importantly, with Viridi able to use attacks while in her own domain, there is no doubt she can just leave the fight and force Ivy to only fight her army. With no way to attack Viridi, there was nothing Ivy could do but fight off her inevitable demise. Boomstick: Viridi does not even need to lift a finger herself. ''' Wiz: That's right, plus she would not be able to tank a reset bomb. '''Boomstick: But Wiz! The reset bomb should have done nothing to Ivy! It only harms unnatural things, and clearly there were survivors when Viridi launched one. Wiz: Well, that's easy to explain. Being would you really consider a human and plant hybrid to be 'natural'? Boomstick: No, but what about the survivors? Wiz: While there were a dozen or so survivors of it, there were thousands living in that town. To say Ivy would be a survivor is 1 in a million chance, not enough to really say she would. Even then, as we said Viridi can command her army from the heavens, somewhere Ivy can't even reach. Boomstick: In the end Viridi was too De-vine for Ivy. Wiz: The winner is Viridi Trivia Do you agree with the results of Ivy vs Viridi? Yes No |-|Withersoul 235= Coming soon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles